skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Desertstone
: Count Desertstone (Count for short) is a crocodile Skylander of the Life Element. He is best friends with Twinkle. He has a pet named Leafstone. He is also good friends with Wisteria and Leafoy. History When Count was young, he was teased by the hyenas in his area. He lived in a marsh in Skylands full of crocodiles, that is where wolves attack quite often. The wolves attacked the peaceful Croc Kingdom, but the crocodiles always won. One of the treasure chests had a spiked collar, fox hat, and tail armor. Count knew that the clothing was from a former crocodillian warrior, and it kept him strong, and he wore it. He was easy to find now. Since he defeated the wolves every time, he went to become a Skylander. After defeating Clawstorm, Alygator planned on carving Count in the statue of The Four Crocodiles of Crocodilee when he dies. Later on, Count made a clover blanket to show that he was truly a life Skylander. Along with the clover blanket, he made a spiked wristband out of his smaller spiked collar from his chlidhood, or what crocodiles call it, hatchlinghood.Count Desertstone killed and ate Deerdusk, which was an air Skylander. Everyone was asking were Deerdusk was, and Count always said that she moved away. Count painted a picture of the deer Skylander dead and her spirit when he learned he ate a Skylander. On the "Skylanders Orgin Test," it was revealed that Count is a Mugger Crocodile that said he "muggers" whenever somebody asks him about mating. Many times Count said he "will never find a mate nor wants one." Appearance He is a green crocodile with a yellow stomach, and an orange fox hat. He wears a yellow spiked collar and a light green tail armor with blue gems in it. He also wears a spiked wristband and clover blanket. Personality Extremely loyal to Spyro. Always happy to lead the way, and very nice. When it comes to battles, he can be very tough and bites a lot. He eats once a week, and he always eats deer. He ate a deer Skylander once, and her name was Deerdusk. Things Destroyed or/and Killed *Clawstorm (help from others) *Some wolves *Thousands of fish *A fox (to make fox hat) *A few boxes of goo *Clawstorm's minions *Deerdusk Quotes Relationships Spyro Count Desertstone is very loyal to Spyro. Every time he talks to him, he takes off his hat. Spyro, on the other hand, wants him to keep his hat on. Kaos Wanting him to wear a fox hat, Count does not like Kaos. Vecoline Count is really scared of Vec, because he is ruler of many fire-related things. He thought he was a mary sue, but after hearing about Fredmark, he was amazed. Brillo Because she is a wolf, Count is direct rivals with Brillo. Relic Castle Wolves Count hardly goes to Relic Castle because of the wolves. Brothers and Sisters Count is really good freinds with his family, all except Clawstorm. Deerdusk Because deer is an animal that a Mugger Crocodile can eat, Deerdusk was scared of Count. One day, Count ate Deerdusk. Merchendise Created by Count Count appears to write a lot of books (fiction and non-fiction). Count writes mostly about crocodiles and auto-biographies. He also makes fox hats of many different colors, with the rarest being orange. He has made many 4 and 5 star video games, and is a popular meme-creator on Skytube (Skylands version of Youtube). Elemental Forms Legendary Count When Count becomes Legendary Count, he is faster and can blast gold rays at others. Three eggs hatch instead of two, and Fox Hat Bite is stronger. Dark Count When Count becomes Dark Count, he becomes a shadow that can run across water and lava. Also he runs faster. There is a downside to this, because as Dark Count, Count cant throw eggs that hatch. Fireburner Count When Count becomes Fireburner Count, Count's eggs are on fire and he can breath fire. He also can walk through fire and swim in lava. Attacks and Upgrades Starting Powers *Crocodile Call:'' A Mini- Croc helps you for an amount of time *Fox Hat Bite: Your fox hat bites foes '''Basic Upgrades' *Double Egg: 2 Mini Crocs help you (350 gems) *Fox Box: Mini Crocs throw hat when you zap, zapping different creatures (400 gems) *Flight of the Fox: Your fox hat makes you fly. Defense and speed increased in flight. (710 gems) *Flat Foot: You run faster (890 gems) Egg Croc *Baby Storm: 4 mini crocs help you (910 gems) *Claw Crawler: Crocs hatch fully grown (960 gems) *Baby Takeover: 10 Mini Crocs help you (1,000 gems) Fox Hat Tamer *Monster Hat: Fox Hat is stronger and breathes fire. *Dragon Storm: Fox Hat turns into dragon hat, increasing everything. *Croc Clock: Charge up fox hat to add damage. Gallery Young Count.jpg|Young Count Desertstone DSC01252.JPG|Drawing of Count Desertstone Count2.png|Count in the battle arena !.png|Fox Hat Croc.jpg|Hungry Count DesertstoneAndLeafstone.png|Count Desertstone talking to his pet, Leafstone Count.png|Count on a rock in a pond. COUNT!!.jpg CountWallpaper.png|Count Wallpaper CountKill.png|Count targeting a wolf pup in the distance. Muggercrocodile.jpg|One of Count's species, a Mugger Crocodile DeadDear.jpg|Count's painting of Deerdusk DeerduskDying.png|Count about to kill Deerdusk CountEarly.jpg|Some of Count's earliest designs OldCount.jpg|Some more of Count's early designs when he was planned to be an Earth Skykander AnotherOne.jpg|Toothador's Concept Art. Toothador.jpg|Count under the name of Toothador at Toy Fair 2017 Trivia *He relates to Twinkle because they're are both Animal Jam characters. *After getting a Dragon Hat, it makes the "Purple Chompy" challenge WAY'' ''harder. *If you get "Monster Hat" or "Dragon Hat," you can reverse them back to fox hat (with all the stats of Monster and Dragon still there). However, it is very expensive (1,000,000 gems) *Count has some simulairties with Yoshis such as Yo Yosh. Both are hungry, green, and are reptiles. *Count was orriginally going to be an Earth Skylander, but the idea was scrapped. *Count used to be under the concept name "Toothador" and have a different look. Category:Skylander Category:Reptiles Category:Life Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Core of Legends Category:Crossovers Category:Crocodiles and Alligators